User blog:DeltaHorizon020/Unpopular Opinions in Brave Frontier
Hello everyone. Delta here. Today I made a blogpost about the unpopular opinions in BF. This probably lead to me being banned after posted this. But allwell. And yeah, You could post your unpopular opinions in comment section too. Here's my unpopular opinion that probably will led me to a ban but allwell: 1.My first unpopular opinion will be a controversial one and here it is: I never like Alim in the first place of time and wasn't a big fan of them. It's not because that they made Light Units OP. It's just that........(I'm ready for the hate comments in the comment section) When Alim screw something up. They rarely got called out like Gumi did and I didn't see people criticizing some of Alim's wrongdoings. I understand.....They had a pretty strong communication with the playerbase and they basically made the game in the first place of time (And Gumi mostly screw up some things). But still though :/ Even if they're having a strong communication and they made the game in the first place of time. Doesn't mean that everyone like some of Alim's ways like me and I envy them actually. And this is one of the reason why I adapt the "No Such Thing As Perfect" principle actually since Alim also had their ups and downs too, Although they're rarely got called out due to their communications with the playerbase are too strong. (After writing this, I'll probably getting banned/getting tons of hate comments but allwell) 2.Am I the only one who thinks that Omni units lores seems very lackluster? (Before the Predecessor of the Divine Tens batch). Sure, Most people didn't care about lore that much since skillsets is pretty much important to the units which is fine by me. But for me, I'm actually one of the lore nuts in BF even if I rarely talk about lores in BF that much. Since the good the lore is, The more that I relate to the characters (But yeah, It only happens sometiems. Not everyone is my favorite though) and this is why characters like Quaid,Mirfah or Zephyr become one of my favorite units of all time since their lores are pretty interesting. And feel free to discuss some lores with me if you want to. I too want to discuss some lores in wikia too ya know. And yeah, I understand that people don't care about lore and people only care about unit's skillsets and that's fine....BUT there is some units with poor lore and meh skillsets actually IMO. Barbara being the worst offender of them all. 3.(This opinion will also gave me the hate comments but allwell): 'Am I the only one who doesn't mind Zenia being a lackluster unit when she was first time released. I mean, I do sympathize a little with the ones who hyped for Zenia so badly and wanted her to be a good unit. But I think '(I'm preparing a mob attack for saying this) 'this is due to the punishment for some players who wanted to get her nerfed so badly because she was too OP when she was first time released as a 7 stars. And yeah, I'm just baffled when I see people didn't complain that much about some of the Legacy Unit that Alim made ended up being lackluster (E.g. Griff,Iris or Ragshelm. Yohanes, I'm sorry to say this, But I still think Griff and Iris are still bad units. It's okay if you like them though but that's just my opinion. And sure, I'm not expecting that much for Legacy OEs but I will talk about this later) and yet Zenia being a bad unit, People lose their minds to the point that they made a petition on it (Yes, I'm not even kidding, There's a petition for it). Fortunately Gumi fixes Zenia and the fanbase are a bit calm because of that. But I'm still just baffled with it actually because of that. 4.Am I the only one who thinks that Lanza could be paired well with Hisui. Sure, He's still a godsend unit for Arena Colosseum only and is easily replacable with other units and also being meh in other contents other than Arena or Colo, But when I think about Lanza, I think about Mono Earth actually. Decent spark blanket,Atk Boost that could compliment well with Hisui's Def/Rec and that's it. But yea...........That's just my weird opinion though :/ 5.Also, Am I the only one who thinks that Beiorg is the best of the Ishgria Demons batch and Mordlim's a pretty underrated unit in her batch. I know that they are replacable with Cardes. But they are still good on what they are nonetheless. Especially Mordlim who is great for those who don't have Cardes and pretty good for Mono Earth in general. And also, I do think Barion is a pretty good to use in FH even if Regil existed and Mono fire seems a bad place to use him. 6.Of all the BF artist that I like, Yuvi Hirano is my personal favorite. Don't get me wrong. Artist like Vayreceane,Litkung,Kimmy77 or Miririri is still a great artist on their own but sometimes Yuvi resonate with me the most even if artist like Vay,Litkung,Kimmy or Miri still has a better artwork. (Probably due to me love hanging out with her :P). And I could see her great potential in the future though 7.PiNaCl and D3MONS>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Your boring Meta Guilds like ConySkip,GiT GuD or Skylords :P 8.Honestly when it comes to units. Most of my favorites ended up being the most obscure ones like Semira,Reud or Ophelia or units that used to be popular but has fallen to obscurity like Dilma,Falma,Priscilla,Zephyr or Lira. Hope that they will regain their popularities again when they got an OE though. 9.Also another unpopular opinion that I forgot to add '(This probably leave me with an hate comments but allwell): 'Am I the only one who thinks that Elza is an Overrated/Overhyped waifu. Sure, She's sexy and badass on her own......But for me though, There are so many better female units with better artworks like Semira (The ultimate waifu in BF. At least for me),Rize,Lafiel,Lucina,Holia or Mora. Elza had an okay unit artwork for me though but there are so many units that had better artwork than her. Well at least for me. If Alim kepts advertise Elza a lot. Why don't replace Vargas with her as a poster girl for BF? That's why I'm baffled with Alim though but allwell '(This probably will leave me with hate comments and got mauled to death by Elza fanboys but allwell :P) So that's all my unpopular/controversial opinions (There will be more to come though). Post your unpopular/controversial opinion in the comment section if you want to Category:Blog posts